Twists and Turns
by Crackers414
Summary: Another demigods go to Hogwarts! Features a cheerfully oblivious Leo, a smarter-than-usual Percy, a growly Nico, a snoopy 'Golden Trio', and more! This story is full of twists and turns. . . . Please give it a try! T for paranoia, K Plus people can probably carefully read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers! This is yet another one of those stories where our favorite demigods go to Hogwarts. I love reading those stories, and they look tons of fun to write. In this one, however, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Reyna don't appear. Why? Because as much as I love them, I have **_**no clue**_** how I'd write them. . . Don't like, don't read. But I hope you'll give this story a chance! WARNING: Some Solangelo in this chapter! **** (Please know I usually save the super long A/Ns for the bottom. Sorry.) I'll shut up now, and here's the disclaimer.  
DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own ANYTHING Harry Potter or Percy Jackson related, and I'm making NO money off this in ANY way.**

**Percy POV**

It was your standard day at Camp Half-Blood – Training, running, more training, lunch, more training, and screaming insults at the Ares cabin. (Don't ask about that last bit. All you need to know is that it involved me and an accidentally flooded Ares cabin. [For the record, I did _not_ know Ares was visiting.]) Then Chiron summoned me to the Big House, and everything went downhill from there. (And only we campers can laugh at the poor unimaginative person who named the Big House the Big House. *coughCHIRONcough*.) Or uphill, I suppose; it all depends on your point of view, I guess. Anyways, when I got to the Big House, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and Leo were there. "Ah, Percy, there you are. We've been waiting for you." Chiron greeted me. "Sorry, I saw Travis and Connor with shaving cream." I apologized, sitting down next to Annabeth.

Why would two boys named Travis and Connor with shaving cream be a big deal? The simple reason that they will fill up your bunk with it and write rude messages on your cabin floor unless it's confiscated; They're true sons of Hermes in that aspect. And never let them see your wallet. Anyways. . .

"So, what's up, Chiron?" I asked. "It's time for a new quest." The centaur announced gravely. "WHAT?!" Annabeth and I yelled, jumping to our feet. Can you really blame us, though? Every single summer we've gone on a quest ever since we were eleven – And we're eighteen. In fact, last summer we saved the world and defeated Gaea. Nico's face turned murderous and he started screaming at Chiron in Ancient Greek – And I'm not translating. Sixteen or not, Nico could have a seriously dirty mouth. It was no wonder, really. Three days before, we'd learned that Will Solace, Nico's boyfriend, has stage two leukemia. Leo just whistled and started taking zip ties and washers out of his tool belt and building something with them. Thalia looked outraged as she screeched to be heard over Nico, "Are you crazy, Chiron?! I'm the Lieutenant of the Hunt! I can't just go off on a quest!" Annabeth also looked like she was going to throttle Chiron, and I was pretty sure I looked the same. Could we not have _one_ peaceful summer, or was that too much to ask? Apparently it was.

"Children, children, calm down!" Chiron thundered after a moment. When we fell silent, he spoke again. "Nico, I am perfectly aware of Will's condition, but you especially were asked for. Why, I do not know. Percy, Annabeth, I know you're upset about this, and you have all rights to be, but pull yourselves together! Leo, are you even paying attention? Thalia, it's already been agreed with by Artemis, so unless you want to anger the gods. . ." He finished, staring evenly at all of us, even though every single one of us was glaring at him. Poor Nico looked like he was about to either burst into tears or blow a gasket any second. I walked over to him, slinging one arm around his shoulders. Surprisingly, Nico didn't object. Thalia muttered, "That's just cruel, even for the gods." Thunder rumbled, and Chiron coughed meaningfully. "I'm not apologizing." Thalia said defiantly. "Now, what's this oh-so-important quest?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"I assume that you've all heard of wizards and witches?" Nods all around. "Well, they're real. Lady Hecate had a few things to do with it, of course, but that's a tale for another day." Blank uncaring stares, even from Annabeth. "A little more enthusiasm would be nice, children." We glared mutinously. Why should we show enthusiasm? We'd all been looking forward to the few weeks of summer we had left, except for Nico. Nico just wanted to stay with Will. Chiron sighed, "Very well. This world of wizards and witches experienced a terrible war recently. I won't go into details, but there was a terrible wizard who called himself the Dark Lord, or Lord Voldemort-'' Nico made a growling noise. "He caused Dad all sorts of paperwork." Chiron looked slightly surprised, but then went on. "And Voldemort was after a boy named Harry Potter. Harry defeated him, at terrible costs. Now, your job is to watch over Harry. He's lived through one war; you've lived through two. You all know how who it feels to lose someone you love dearly, and you all know some of the best ways to cope. Harry, on the other hand, may think that he has known real loss for years, but he hasn't until recently. You five have been chosen to help him get over these tragedies. You have been enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and you'll stay there for the duration of the school year."

After Chiron finished, we were all silent until Leo raised his hand. "Yes, Valdez, what is it?" Chiron inquired. "Chiron, I wasn't around for the second Titan war. So why was I picked to help Harry get over his Moldyshorts war problems?" Leo asked, serious for once. "Voldemort, Leo. And I do not know – Perhaps part of the reason is that your friends will need your mechanical skill. Any other questions? No? Good. Go pack your clothes and whatever else you want to bring with you in your suitcases and be at the top of Half-Blood Hill in an hour." Chiron said with a wave of his hand.

Nico stormed towards the door of the rec room, scowling and muttering to himself in ancient Greek; Thalia followed him after aiming a kick at the Ping Pong table. Leo walked out whistling. Sometimes I wondered about Leo – Was he really that optimistic or just that oblivious? The rest of us were fuming, and he was _cheerful_. In a way, though, I supposed that that was good; we needed somebody like Leo every once in a while.

~~~Fifty minute time skip~~~

After I'd finished packing (It didn't take long; all I packed was a few Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, jeans, and a few other necessary items.) and saying goodbye to everyone (And giving Travis and Connor Stoll their shaving cream back on the promise of them using it to prank Chiron) I trudged up to Half-Blood Hill. I was the last to get to the Hill, and Annabeth let me know it: "Really, Seaweed Brain, ten minutes is cutting it too close! What if something had happened and we'd have had to leave ten minutes early?" She lectured. But I knew she was mad at Chiron, not me, and needed something to take her bad mood out on. "Sorry, Wise Girl." I apologized, kissing her forehead. She opened her mouth to no doubt lecture me more, but Annabeth was interrupted by a familiar voice calling for Nico to "Wait a minute, you idiot!" Nico gulped and turned around to face down the hill on the camp side. Will Solace, who was apparently given a lift from Chiron, looked extremely angry. He'd been the one who had shouted.

When the two reached the top of the hill, Will slid off Chiron's back, said a quick "Thanks," then marched over to Nico. "You idiot, Nico di Angelo! You really thought that you were going to skulk off for who knows how long without even a proper goodbye?! You thought that you were going to get away with a _note_?! You couldn't even _give_ the note to me; oh no, you had to wait until I was busy in the infirmary!" The angry blonde yelled. It was almost comic: Will, the almost always cheerful blonde and tan one, yelling at Nico, the sulky black-haired and pale one who was currently cringing away from Will. But comic aspect aside, I was surprised that Nico hadn't wanted to tell Will goodbye face-to-face. . . But then again, in a way, it _did_ sort of made sense. Would you want to tell your significant other with cancer that you had to leave for at least six months on another quest that you could possibly get killed on? (There's always a chance of getting killed on a quest, I don't care if you're just going to the nearest coffee shop for a latte.) No, I didn't think so.

But now Will had stopped yelling and was looking at Nico impatiently while tapping his foot. "Uh, well, um. . ." He scrambled, obviously trying to think of something to say. Will sighed, and then grabbed Nico's jaw. "Shut up, Nico. I know why you did it. Just never do that to me again, you hear?" Will said with a small smile, and then he leaned forward and kissed Nico's cheek. "Now remember, no shadowtravelling or summoning the dead for at least two more weeks! I'd prefer three, though. I'll see you at Christmas, okay?" Will said briskly; Nico nodded, and hugged the blonde.

"What now? Where's the school? Do they know we're demigods? If they don't, what's our cover story?" Annabeth asked in a desperate attempt to give Nico and Will some privacy – We'd all been watching the two with some amusement. It wasn't often you saw Nico flinching at someone's every word – It was usually the other way around! "Hogwarts is in Scotland, but you will be going to a place called the Burrow until term starts. No, they do not know you're demigods, only the headmistress of the school does, and I think it would be best for you to stay undercover. However, that choice is up to you. If you decide to keep your parentage secret, you can say that you were taught, up till now, at the School of Delphi. Your wands will be sent to you secretly, and I believe that Lady Hecate will be blessing you with magical talent at a later date. As for what now, if you all would be so kind as to go and touch that old hat, you'll be off. Head for the tall crooked looking building. Now hurry!"Chiron instructed.

Puzzled, I walked over to the old blue hat that was lying near Thalia's tree, dragging my suitcase. Annabeth joined me a moment later, then Leo, then Nico, and finally Thalia. Five seconds later, I felt a weird tug behind my navel, then a feeling like shadowtravelling, only not _quite_ as dark. Then I landed hard on my back. Half a second later, my suitcase fell onto my stomach. The traitorous thing. Leo immediately stood up and ran a few paces to the west, where I then heard him emptying the contents of his stomach. Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "Gross, Leo!" She called; her response was a moan. Thalia merely laughed, and Nico smirked, saying, "That wasn't so bad." Then Leo walked back over to us, pale with his hands shaking. Nico tossed him a bar of dark chocolate. "Dude, not that I'm complaining, but why chocolate?" Leo asked. "Shut up and eat it." Nico said, glaring at him. "Okay, okay! Chill!" Leo squawked.

I stood up and looked around; we were surrounded by long grass and not much else, except a tall, crooked building, and some people with red hair walking quickly towards us. "Guys! We've got company!" I warned, taking my pen/sword, Riptide, out of my pocket. Annabeth stood up immediately, followed by Thalia, who'd been Misting Nico and Annabeth's weapons. (Annabeth's drakon bone sword now looked like a blue plastic hairbrush, and Nico's Stygian iron sword looked like a keychain.) Nico was now preoccupied with running from Leo, who was chasing with him with – Was that a socket wrench? And why was Leo screaming about his mouth burning and never eating any chocolate ever offered by Nico again? Weird. . .

"Who on earth are you?" A red haired lady asked me. "Oh, hi, I'm Percy Jackson. This is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, my cousin, Thalia, the guy screaming about his mouth burning and chocolate is Leo Valdez, one of my best friends, and the guy who's being chased by Leo is my other cousin, Nico di Angelo. It's nice to meet you." I said, smiling as I tried my hardest to be polite. Not easy, when you've got pointy sticks pointed at you. "Ah, you're the American exchange students. I'm Molly Weasley, these are my sons George and Ron, and this is my daughter, Ginny. Let's get your trunks." The red haired lady said. I smiled again and nodded to George, Ron, and Ginny, shoving Riptide into my jeans pocket and grabbing my suitcase. Thalia slapped the one named Ron's hand as he reached for her suitcase, "I can get it myself, thanks." She scowled. "Sorry about that. Thals likes to do things herself." I told Ron, who shrugged. "I noticed."

Soon we got Leo to stop chasing Nico (Although I'm still not entirely sure why he was) and then we were off to the tall crooked building called the Burrow. Leo and George started talking about something called Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, the girls started talking, and Mrs. Weasley fawned over Nico, saying how he was "So skinny!" and such. Nico'd always been skinny; that was just the way he was. Ron and I walked in companionable silence. Then when we got inside the Burrow, I nearly groaned. Our bedrooms were up _five freaking flights of stairs. _All five of us demigods looked at each other and had a brilliant idea. "Bucket line?" I asked. They nodded. "Sure. How about Percy takes them up the first flight and hands them to Leo, who gives them to me, I give them to Thalia, who gives them to Nico? We can take them to our own rooms." Annabeth suggested. "That works." "Yeah, sure." "Absolutely!" "Why not?" "Brilliant plan, Wise Girl." We agreed, then we went to our stations and started passing them up to each other. It only took about fifteen minutes, which was a plus. I'd expected an argument to break out.

The Weasleys watched us with an amazed look on their faces, like they'd never seen a bucket line before. Finally Ron asked, "Why didn't you just use magic?" Oops. Forgot about that. The five of us looked at each other then shrugged simultaneously. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny both smacked Ron on the back of his head. "If they didn't want to use magic that's fine!" Mrs. Weasley hissed. "Um, we're just going to go unpack. . ." Thalia said after an awkward silence. So we went to unpack. But when we heard a shouted "HARRY!" of course we went downstairs to look.

**A/N: Well, yes or no? What do you think? Please review! ALSO, please note that I haven't read BoO, the only info I have (Like, Nico's not supposed to shadowtravel) is from other fanfics! Next chapter's Harry's POV!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Special thanks to those of you who helped with some sorting issues – You know who you are. ;) As promised, this chapter's Harry's POV. Please read the bottom Author's Note, it's really important.  
DICLAIMER: *Sighs* Do I have to do this? Yes? Fine. If I owned anything Percy Jackson or Harry Potter related, I a) wouldn't be writing this and b) would lavish my family in things that they want but can't afford. Since I DON'T, I'm playing with the characters J. K. Rowling and Rick Riordan created. Happy now?**

_**Harry POV**_

I was having a bad day. First, I'd lost my luggage because a stupid Muggle girl, who called herself Rachel Elizabeth Dare, kept trying to warn me about something silly. I didn't pay any attention to her. Second, my new owl Beetle nearly got loose, which would have been disastrous. And then to top it all off, the Weasleys were nowhere in sight when I got off the train. With a sigh, I walked outside the station, where I spotted Mr. Weasley getting out of a green truck. I hurried over and he grinned.

"Ah, Harry! So nice to see you again! How was Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked, sounding just as excited as always. I'd been visiting Hermione and her parents for a month for no real reason. "She's doing great, actually. It's nice to see you again too, Mr. Weasley." I said, smiling back at him as we secured my trunk in the bed of the truck. "That's excellent news! Glad to hear Hermione's doing well. Oh, yes, I have some exciting news for you. Hogwarts is gaining five exchange students this year, and until the school year starts, they'll be boarding at the Burrow! In fact they should be arriving at the Burrow right about now." He said, glancing at his watch. "No time to waste, get in, Harry!" He cried. I quickly leaped into the passenger's seat.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get the truck?" I inquired, holding onto the dashboard for dear life as the truck pulled out of the train station parking lot. "Borrowed it from a neighbor, actually. Miss Scotts is a very nice lady; it took next to no effort to convince her to let me borrow this old thing." He explained. "_Miss Scotts_?! With a truck this big and noisy?!" I exclaimed. Mr. Weasley spared me a disapproving glance. "Harry, hasn't anyone told you it's rude to stereotype? Anyways, she moved from America – Some place called Georgia – Apparently, it's not so uncommon for older women to have cars like this there." He explained. I managed a quick "Ah," then shut up. Mr. Weasley's driving always, without fail, left me feeling slightly carsick. It was best I didn't open my mouth.

**~~~30 minute time skip~~~**

After we returned Miss Scotts' truck, we walked down the road a ways to get out of sight; then we Apparated. It seemed that the second I stepped foot in the kitchen, Ginny shrieked, "HARRY!" and hugged me so tightly I almost couldn't breathe. "Nice. . . To. . . See. . . You too, Gin." I wheezed. She and I were dating again, and the long-distance thing had actually worked alright this past month. Ginny blushed and dropped her arms; I smiled and after a moment hugged her, more gently. It was then the rest of the Weasleys appeared and I was treated to more hugs like the Ginny gave me. Finally I'd answered all the questions ("How've you been?", "How's Hermione?", soon on and so forth) when I caught sight of five much scarred teenagers.

One looked a lot like me, only more scarred, his jet-black hair was more windswept instead of plain messy, he was tanner, his eyes were sea green instead of jade green, and he looked a lot stronger. He was also wearing a blue long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans. He had his arm around a girl with long blonde curly hair with stormy grey eyes, a gray t-shirt, jeans, and just as many scars as the black haired guy. On his other side was a guy with black, slightly crazy eyes, black windswept messy hair, almost as many scars as the other two, a black t-shirt and ripped black jeans. On the other side of _him_ was a Latino hyper elf-looking guy with mischievous brown eyes, wearing a red t-shirt, jeans, and (Strangely) a tool belt. I noticed he barely had any scars. All the way on the other end, next to the blonde girl, was a girl with a silvery crown-circlet thing in her black hair, a silver t-shirt, ripped jeans, not as many scars as the others but more than the Latino, and electric blue eyes.

"Oh dear, where are my manners? Harry, these are the exchange students from America, from what school did you say, dears?" Mrs. Weasley fussed. "The School of Delphi, ma'am. I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." The black haired guy with the green eyes said, extending the hand that wasn't wrapped around the blonde. I reached forward and shook it. The blonde said, "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend." She also reached out her hand to shake. The other girl said, "I'm Thalia Grace." I nodded with a friendly smile, and then the guy on the other side of Percy spoke up. "I'm Nico di Angelo. S'nice to meet you." He slowly reached out his hand, so I shook it quickly. Then the last one said, "Hello, I'm Leo Valdez!" I _had_ to grin at Leo's enthusiasm – It seemed to be contagious.

They'd all spoken right after one another, giving me no time to introduce myself. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I said, dreading what seemed like the inevitable reaction to my name. Surprisingly, none came other than Percy smiling. He seemed like a nice, easy-going guy, certainly the most open out of all the exchange students. "Well, why don't you all run along and get to know each other better?" Mrs. Weasley asked, before smacking George on the hand as he reached for one of the nuts from the bowl on the table. Nico and Thalia glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, but shrugged nonetheless, although I could have sworn their faces twitched like they were trying not to smile. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Annabeth said, turning to go out the door; we all followed.

When we were outside, Leo said, "So, what now?" I shrugged. "So what's The School of Delphi like? The name sounds almost like something from those old Roman legends." Ginny asked after a few awkward moments. Percy tensed up. "Greek, not Roman, Greek. There's a big difference." Wow, that was . . . harsh. Percy grew red. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm really sorry. That came out the wrong way." He apologized as I put my arm around my girlfriend. "Percy, it's fine." She said. Then Annabeth spoke up, after digging an elbow into Percy's side as he started to say something. "Seaweed Brain, enough." Then she turned to Ginny and smiled.

"To answer your question, Ginny, The School of Delphi is pretty cool. It's almost more like a camp, actually. But please, tell us about Hogwarts. I for one would like to learn about the place where I'll be studying for the next semester." Annabeth said. Then Percy, Thalia, Leo, and Nico burst into laughter for some weird reason. "Annie, hahaha, your mom, heeheehee, would be, hahaha, so proud!" Leo giggled. Annabeth blushed and slapped him on the arm. "Ow! That hurt!" Leo complained, rubbing his biceps. "Do _not_ call me Annie!" she hissed. "Hey, Wise Girl, calm down. I'm sure Leo didn't mean it. . . Right, Leo?" Percy soothed, glaring at the Latino, who gulped out, "Sorry, Annabeth, I'm really, really sorry." I wasn't surprised – For one, Percy just seemed. . . Powerful. And for another, let's just say Percy's glare definitely didn't need any help.

I realized then that George, Ginny, and I were staring at the five with our jaws dropped, literally. Nico turned to us with a smirk. "Go on, Ginny.' He prompted gently. "Oh, yeah. Right. Well, Hogwarts is amazing. There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is the house for those who are brave, determined, and noble. Hufflepuff is the house for those who are loyal, gentle, and kind. Ravenclaw is for those who are smart, studious, and wise. Last, but not least, is Slytherin, the house for those who are cunning, sly, and ambitious. I'll tell you more about the houses later." And Ginny was off! While she was no Hermione, Ginny was smart and knew a lot about Hogwarts.

**~~~Time skip to dinner/supper/evening meal~~~**

After we all crowded around the table and started eating, it reminded me of the Order meetings. A big table, everyone laughing and eating. . . It was nice, but also slightly sad. So many of the Order of the Phoenix had died. Then I blinked. Percy had just slipped his biggest slice of meat under the table. The other exchange students were doing the same, all passing their food to Leo. I glanced at Mrs. Weasley, but thankfully she hadn't noticed what they were doing. Then Mrs. Weasley heaped another big spoonful of potatoes onto Nico's plate, then mine, saying, "Eat up! You're both so skinny." Nico glared at his potatoes like they were the cause of all his problems. And man, I felt sorry for those potatoes. If that wasn't a look that killed, it was pretty damn close.

Percy, who was between Nico and me, gave him a quick one-armed hug. Looking up and meeting my curious stare, Percy shook his head quickly. I turned my gaze back to my food while thinking that those new kids were strange – I'd noticed that Percy was slipping blue food coloring onto his food now.

**~~~Next morning (Also, my apologies for all the time skips) ~~~**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of people shouting, "PERCY! WAKE UP!" at the top of their lungs. Or at least that's the way it seemed to me – My bed and Percy's were only separated by a curtain. Yanking aside the curtain, I grabbed my glasses and said, "What's going on?" Four heads whipped around to face me. "I'm sorry, Harry. We didn't mean to wake you, only Seaweed Brain here." Nico said. I did a double take, looking at him – _He_ certainly didn't sleep well, if the circles under his red-rimmed eyes said anything. "You mean he's not awake already after you guys screaming like that?" I said sarcastically. They shook their heads, "Percy's a very deep sleeper." Leo informed me.

Fifteen minutes later, we still hadn't managed to wake Percy up. Just now, Leo was jumping onto him – Literally. Percy only grunted and rolled over. "Ugh. That used to work." Leo muttered. Thalia bent down and called, "Hey, Kelp Head, blue cookies!" No reaction whatsoever. Nico snorted. "You really thought that was going to work, Pinecone Face?" Thalia glared. "Don't call me Pinecone Face. Besides, you got any better ideas, Death Breath?" She snapped, which earned her another death-glare. "_Don't_ call me Death Breath! And maybe I do, actually." Nico walked over to Percy and screamed, "Percy! Help! It's Dr. Thorn!" Immediately, the prone form flew up and then the next thing I knew, Nico was on the floor with a really pissed off looking Percy on top of him, his fist mere inches from Nico's face. Nico however, was smirking at Thalia. "See? It works."

Percy raised an eyebrow before standing up and extending his hand to Nico. "Sorry, Neeks; maybe you should figure out a different way to wake me up, because that's _so_ not a great way to start my day." Percy said, and then Nico growled. "Only one person can call me Neeks, and do you see him anywhere? If you do, then please point him out so I can go throttle him." But Nico took the proffered hand, although he strangely grasped Percy's wrist. Percy blushed again. "Oops." Just then, Leo laughed. "Oh man, Water Boy, you should've seen your face when Nico called for help! Pri-iceless!" Percy scowled. "Hey, Fire Head? If you value your life, shut up." Thalia and Annabeth giggled – Percy gave them the evil eye. "Wise Girl, Pinecone Face, the same goes for you." They immediately stopped laughing.

I'd just been standing there dumbfounded through all of this. "Why do you guys have such weird nicknames for each other?" I finally asked. They all turned and looked at me, as if they'd forgotten I was there. "School of Delphi thing." They chorused. "Okay. So, Percy's Seaweed Brain, Water Boy, or Kelp Head; Nico's Death Breath or Death Boy; Leo's Fire Head; Thalia's Pinecone Face; and Annabeth's Wise Girl?" I asked. They shared a look like 'Oh help.' Then Percy said almost hesitantly. "yeah, why?" I rubbed my eyes, yawned, and said, "Just checking." "I'm also Flame Breath, Harry." Leo added unexpectedly. I stared at him for a minute, and then burst out laughing.

Just then, Ginny and George walked in. "Hey, breakfast's ready." This of course only made me laugh harder.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Liked it, loved it, hated it, it should be cast into Tartarus? Please review and lemme know what you think! Also, please know that I haven't been updating any of my stories and only really come on to read and answer PMs is because I've had some family issues. Plus, writer's block. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I'll try to get more active, I promise! I'm also sorry for all the time skips, but I want to get through the two weeks or so's time until they get to Hogwarts fairly quickly, but also show some Harry/demigod bonding and getting-to-know-you time. I'm also really sorry about the super long A/Ns! QUESTION: Do y'all have any better ideas for Thalia and Leo's nicknames? (By the way, Arvel Bird's Animal Totems 2 is really inspiring!) I tried to make this chapter long, too, because I know my chapters are kinda short. Hopefully see you soon!,**

**~Corn.**


End file.
